Cnossos Island (Midnight)
Cnossos Island is a large island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . There is also an extinct training route that encircles the island. Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Initially, buildings on Cnossos were named with Greek and Roman themes. Later, under Sexi Star Flag, many buildings were named (directly or indirectly) after players, flags, and crews. Due to the effort of the Cnossos Restoration Project, Cnossos has resumed the Greek and Roman themes. Also because of the Restoration Project, many of the buildings appear to have been built in April 2006 when, in fact, they are much older. ; Apothecary : The Madderinth (bazaar) : Carpe Dye 'Em (upgraded) ; Bank : Moneytaur (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Chu Chu Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : Marathon Rum (bazaar) : Fearless Liters (upgraded) : Glub Glub Glub (upgraded) : Hera and Baccae Again ; Estate agent : Revolutionary Realtors (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Bed, Athens, & Beyond (bazaar) ; House ; Inn : The Rub-A-Dub Pub : Scallywag Syndicate Memorial (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Ares Armory (bazaar) : Cretan Cannons (upgraded) ; Palace : (upgraded) ; Shipyard : A Thousand Ships Ahoy (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Poseidon's Toy Shop (upgraded) ; Tailor : (bazaar) : House of Black (upgraded) : Oedipus Racks (upgraded) ; Weavery : Midas Well Weave (bazaar) : Achilles Wheel (upgraded) : Counted Cross Styx (upgraded) ; Demolished Structures : Apothecaries : Contracting Iris, Oh Dye? See Us!, Dyedalus : Distilleries : Stillin' the Maize : Furnisher : Homer Depot : Inn : Icarus on the Rocks : Iron Mongers : Bull Cannon, Crete Balls of Fire, Troy Swords : Shipyards : Anchor Management, Cheaper Buy the Galleon, Trojan Oar : Tailors : Crazy Oeddies Toga Emporium, Keep Your Pantheon : Weaveries : Hercuweaves : Unknown : Argoknot, Pandora's Knots History The island is named after the Ancient Minoan city with the same name. The Cnossos Island monument is located north of Contracting Iris. - 2004-5-21, won the first blockade of Cnossos in ten rounds, besting contender . - 2004-10-29, upset about the destruction of commodities and excessive shoppe placement with Dolzar as governor, Scallywag Syndicate blockaded Cnossos, but lost in seven rounds. The blockade was sinking. - 2004-11-06, Scallywag Syndicate tried a second time to take Cnossos; they succeeded in eight rounds. It was the first time a large island had been lost by a defender. - 2005-03-19, Harbingers declared a blockade on Cnossos, but lost in three rounds. 2005-03-21, Scallywag Syndicate announced a raffle of Cnossos. 2005-03-29, Scuppering Seven Seas won the raffle and took control of Cnossos. - 2005-04-09, upset by extreme taxation imposed by Scupperer as governor, Raptus Regaliter blockaded Cnossos. Aided by Scallywag Syndicate and Notorious Fandango, Cnossos was defended in four rounds. 2005-06-02, After a month without tax payment, the Cnossos palace crumbled; the island reverted to uncolonized status. 2005-06-03, Vilya took control of Cnossos. - 2005-06-10, BRC took control of Cnossos in four rounds, facing only a small defense force from Vilya. The blockade was sinking. 2005-07-13, BRC ceded the island to Sexi Star Flag. - 2005-10-02, Jesters' Court blockaded Cnossos and won in three rounds. 2006-06-21, Jesters' Court ceded the island to Widows and Orphans. - 2007-01-06, declared a blockade on Cnossos, but lost in three rounds. - 2007-08-11, Cold Fire declared a blockade on Cnossos, and won control of the island in three rounds, Phobos Et Deimos also blockaded this island at the same time, and gave up after two rounds leaving Cold Fire with a free third round win. - 2008-06-14, As part of Cold Fire's merge into Don't Panic, Don't Panic declared a blockade. Broadsiders joined the offense, and despite losing rounds one and two, managed to win the third round. This forced the blockade to go into a fourth round which Don't Panic won, gaining control of the island. - 2008-12-07, Folie Circulaire declared a blockade on Cnossos and won the island in three rounds. - 2009-05-23, Royal Pains declared a blockade on Cnossos, but conceded the blockade before it started, fielding only a single brig. - 2009-09-26, As part of their retirement, Folie Circulaire scuttled one Brigand King for each island that they held. Brynhild Skullsplitter's flag, Ice Wyrm's Brood attacked Cnossos, and won the uncontested blockade in three rounds. - 2009-10-03, Cold Steel declared a blockade on Cnossos to free it from Ice Wyrm's Brood, and won the blockade in four rounds. - 2010-3-07, Mystery Core declared a blockade on Cnossos, and Cold Steel returned the war declaration to make it sinking. Cold Steel defended in 3 rounds. - 2010-10-16, Dies Irae declared a blockade on Cnossos, and Cold Steel successfully defended in five rounds.